1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system and an optical device equipped with the zoom lens.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, imaging apparatus (cameras) such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras using solid-state imaging devices have rapidly been attaining higher performances and more compact sizes. In general, these imaging apparatus employ zoom lens systems as their imaging lenses. The zoom lens systems allow photographers to easily take a picture with an optimal angle of view for a shooting condition. Though there have currently been strong demands for these zoom lens systems to achieve wider angle and higher variable power, only very few examples of zoom lens systems have been proposed which enable sufficiently telephoto shooting while having an angle of view of 70 to 80 degrees or greater in the wide-angle end state.
Known as an example achieving wider angle and higher variable power ratio at the same time is the lens system of Example 2 in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-084829.